headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 792
"Venom, Inc. (Part 2)" is the 792nd issue of the original ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Dan Slott and Mike Costa with artwork and inks by Ryan Stegman. It was colored by Brian Reber with lettering by Joe Caramagna. It was edited by Nick Lowe and Devin Lewis with Allison Stock as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a February, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Anti-Venom, Flash Thompson * Venom, Eddie Brock * Maniac, Lee Price * 8-Ball * Barton Grimes * Black Cat, Felicia Hardy * Hammerhead * Melter * Scorpion, Mac Gargan * Killer Shrike * Looter, Norton Fester * Percy Grimes * Betty Brant * Doctor Steve * Mister Prescott * Brothers Grimm * Inklings * Humans * Klyntar * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Central Park ::* Daily Bugle ::* Lower East Side ::* SoHo ::* Alchemax Tower * Anti-Venom symbiote * Web-shooters * Wheelchair Notes & Trivia loses the symbiote.]] * Spider-Man was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 in August, 1962. * Eddie Brock was created by writer Dave Michelinie and artist Marc Silvestri. The character of Venom was expanded upon by artist Todd McFarlane. Eddie Brock first appeared in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #18 in September, 1986. * This series is rated T for Teen. * This issue is UPC bar code number 759606087655 79211. * This issue shipped to retailers on Wednesday, December 13th, 2017. * This issue is branded with the "Marvel Legacy" cover dressing. * This issue went to second printing. .]] * This issue shipped with four different variant covers including a second printing cover of the original Alex Ross illustration, a Ryan Stegman variant, and a Leinil Francis Yu variant. * Eddie Brock loses the Venom symbiote in this issue. * Melter bonds with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * 8-Ball bonds with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * Hammerhead bonds with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * Felicia Hardy bonds with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * The Brothers Grimm bond with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * Killer Shrike bonds with the Maniac symbiote in this issue. * Reference is made to the Guardians of the Galaxy in this issue. * Reference is made to Robbie Robertson in this issue. * Reference is made to the Secret Avengers in this issue. * Reference is made to the New York City Police Department in this issue. * Reference is made to the United States Army in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Mister Prescott. * This is the first appearance of the Symbiote compass. * The Inklings are the members of Lee Price's criminal gang, all of whom are bonded with a piece of the Klyntar symbiote. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:2018/Comic issues Category:February, 2018/Comic issues Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Slott/Writer Category:Mike Costa/Writer Category:Ryan Stegman/Penciler Category:Ryan Stegman/Inker Category:Alex Ross/Cover artist Category:Ryan Stegman/Cover artist Category:Ryan Stegman/Cover inker Category:Brian Reber/Colorist Category:Joe Caramagna/Letterer Category:Allison Stock/Assistant editor Category:Nick Lowe/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Devin Lewis/Editor